Volontaire Ou pas
by A l'aventure compagnon
Summary: Ou comment Dubois découvrit un problème plutôt personnel de Crabbe .. Juste un one shot (ou two-shot) qui fait bien rigoler /Language un peu cru - T/
OS CRABBE-DUBOIS- ROMANCE/HUMOUR

Olivier Dubois, le balais à l'épaule, grommelait des insultes envers les Serdaigles contre qui ils venaient de perdre un match, suivi de Harry. Son air s'assombrit lorsqu'il aperçut trois serpentard se moquer ouvertement de lui. Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient devant l'entrée des vestiaires et riaient d'un air méprisant. Harry piqua du nez et passa devant eux en baissant la tête. Alors que Dubois allait faire de même, une jambe se tendit en travers de son chemin et il s'écroula, la joue écrasée par terre. Il se redressa vivement et pivota sur ses talons. Il avisa l'air faussement coupable de Crabbe qui sifflotait, la tête en l'air. La mâchoire serrée, Dubois prit le serpentard par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Ces crétins allaient-ils une fois dans leur vie lui foutre la paix ? Mais comme les Gryffondors gagnaient toujours contre les Serpentards en quidditch, dès qu'ils perdaient contre une autre équipe -plus généralement les Serdaigle, les Pouffsouffle n'étant pas réputés pour leur don au Quidditch-, on pouvait compter sur eux pour rabâcher leur défaite aux lions pendant des semaines. Olivier, donc, plaquait toujours Crabbe au mur et pointait sa baguette sur lui. Ce dernier virait au rouge et un air effrayé se peignait sur son visage.

-Drago, gémit-il.

Malfoy le regarda avec un air narquois avant de lui demander :

-Oui ?

-Tu... Tu ne vas pas le laisser me menacer quand même, si ?

-Au contraire, rigola-t-il. Je trouve ça plutôt amusant. N'est-ce pas, Goyle ?

-Euh... Oui, oui, bien sur, Drago, balbutia Goyle, se rangeant à l'avis de son meneur.

Crabbe se tortillait de frayeur maintenant que la baguette de Dubois s'était appuyée contre sa gorge. Le gardien sourit à son tour, ravi d'avoir Crabbe à sa merci et de savoir que ses « amis » ne bougeraient pas le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide. Mais alors qu'Olivier allait lui jeter un Ridikulus pour le rendre pathétiquement minable, Crabbe le repoussa violemment vers le placard ouvert derrière lui. Par réflexe, alors qu'il tombait, Dubois essaya de se rattraper. La première chose qu'il eut sous la main fut la manche de Crabbe, qui s'écroula à son tour en poussant de petits cris de jouvencelle effarouchée.

Drago explosa de rire en voyant les deux imbéciles tomber dans le placard dans lequel ils rangeaient les balais plus utilisables pour cause d'usure. Et puis il réalisa que cela pourrait être encore plus drôle. Du bout du pied, il repoussa la jambe de Crabbe qui dépassait et, à l'aide d'un sort, referma le placard. Il y jeta un Silencio par précaution, pour ne pas qu'on les entende de dehors, ce qui les forcerait à cohabiter un moment. Il s'en alla, ses épaules tressautant sous le fou rire qui le prenait, suivi par Goyle, laissant deux garçons se détestant enfermés dans un réduit minuscule.

Olivier Dubois se redressa sur ses avants-bras. Sa tête lui tournait et l'obscurité ambiante ne l'aidait pas à reprendre ses esprits. De plus, une masse imposante pesait sur ses jambes, empêchant son sang de circuler. Il se releva et se cogna la tête contre le plafond. Il remarqua alors la petite taille de la pièce et s'approcha de la porte, courbé en deux, enjambant Crabbe. Il abaissa la poignée, ayant bien l'intention de laisser cuver le Serpentard dans le cagibi et de sortir prendre une douche. Après avoir étranglé Malfoy, évidemment. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Paniqué, il appuya plus fort sur la poignée, essaya même de l'enfoncer d'un coup d'épaule. Il pensa alors à jeter un Alohomora et porta sa main à sa poche pour prendre sa baguette. Puis il se figea. Il était en effet en tenue de Quidditch. Et il était interdit d'avoir sa baguette sur soi lorsqu'on jouait au Quidditch, il avait lui-même établit cette règle, lassé par la triche dans les matchs. Il jura en imaginant sa baguette à quelques mètres de lui, dans la poche de sa cape dans le vestiaire. Inaccessible. Il se retourna et se résolut finalement à utiliser la baguette de Crabbe. Il se baissa au-dessus du corps du garçon encore assommé et commença par fouiller sa cape, en retournant les poches. Rien. Il remarqua une poche intérieure et y glissa sa main. Il en sortit une boite de comprimé. Il tourna la boite afin de lire ce qu'il contenait et grimaça de dégoût avant d'être pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. _Cachets contre éjaculation précoce._ Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, se tenant le ventre. Il reprit lentement son souffle et ne put empêcher son cerveau d'imaginer Crabbe dans des situations plus cocasses les unes que es autres à cause de ce... léger problème. Olivier reprit ses recherches après avoir remit la boite dans la poche. I craignait tomber sur d'autres choses étranges dans ses poches en commençant à fouiller le pantalon. Crabbe commença alors à grogner. Dubois interrompit ses recherches, Crabbe se tut. Il reprit, les grognements aussi, cette fois en deux fois plus forts. Le gardien nota avec horreur que la raison de ces bruits n'était autre que ses "attouchements" lorsqu'il le fouillait... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter! Il avait désespérément besoin de sa baguette, à moins de se résigner à attendre que quelqu'un vienne le sortir de là -ce qui pouvait pendre des heures, en compagnie de l'homme le plus sale qu'il connaisse. Avec appréhension, il reposa ses mains sur le corps du serpentard. Il lui restait les poches avant de son pantalon à vérifier. Il posa sa main sur la poche de gauche et se figea quand l'autre poussa des gémissements en murmurant "Dubois... Oh, oui, Dubois...". Le gardien sentit avec horreur l'érection de Crabbe à travers le pantalon. Un frisson de dégoût le traversa lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il bandait en pensant à lui. _Beurk_. Il enfonça sa main dans la poche mais n'y trouva aucune trace de baguette. Il ne restait qu'une poche. Mais le gros était allongé sur le flanc, la poche droite était donc inaccessible. Olivier poussa le garçon sur le torse et le fit basculer sur le côté. Crabbe se cambra alors sous ses mains et gémit un peu plus fort. Dubois commençait à trouver la situation plutôt amusante. Alors qu'il allait fouiller la dernière poche, il frôla sans faire exprès le pantalon tendu de Crabbe... qui éjacula. Olivier, bouche bée, pensait que le terme "éjaculation précoce" n'était absolument pas exagéré. Il pourrait probablement faire chanter le serpentard à cause de cette épisode. Il ne voudrait probablement pas que tout Poudlard soit mis au courant de ses problèmes d'éjaculation...

(õ.õ)

Drago s'écroula sur un fauteuil de son dortoir. Il décida qu'il irait chercher Crabbe et Dubois avant le repas du soir, pour ne pas qu'on remarque leur absence et s'éviter ainsi des ennuis.


End file.
